User talk:Glynnis
Primeval Armor Remnants Can you have just one Remnant in your inventory, or is 1 unit still singular? --Rainith 04:47, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Unfortunately I don't know but the armor crafter text uses the plural (in green). I was assuming it's similar to Ancient Armor Remnants. Should I ask for confirmation on the talk page? --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 04:50, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::It wouldn't hurt to post on the talk page, I honestly don't know either. --Rainith 04:51, 31 December 2006 (CST) Functions Are you around to help me with this? I need someone who knows about this stuff. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 04:04, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Yep, I can help. I only have a few minutes now but I can help more tomorrow. I started collecting some definitions at the top of my armor page, in case they help you. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 18:17, 9 January 2007 (CST) Sick I've gotten sick (I think I have an idea why lol) so I'm slowing down on the wiki stuff. I will work on the Radiant function page as soon as I get the chance, but if you want to start up a headgear example based on the format I developed go ahead (feel free to create it were the other pages are in my namespace if you want). One thing I haven't been considering is the function box. At the moment I think they are very confusing. What is your opinion on them? My head feels stuffed with cotton wool right now! I'm taking a break from the galleries updating too. I feel like every comment I've made today doesn't make sense. My train of thought is all over the place. :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:45, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Oh and one of my guildies was in FOW today and got to the Forgemaster. I was so excited cause there's someone to check for me! And he had a look and there wasnt any headgear for him. Cause he's a silly monk. :( I'm just going to have to go down there myself, I can tell. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh no! :( No worries though! Take your time to rest and recover. ::Someday if you go to the FOW maybe I could join you, if we can schedule a time and if we have favor at that time and if we go with someone who knows what to do... that's a lot of ifs. :D I have a Ritualist and an Assassin that could go to look at headgear. --''Glynnis'' 15:04, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Today I worked on the Nightfall crafter pages. Four are done and five to do. The red link is annoying me so I'm thinking what to write on an Attribute armor page. I'll try to make a draft soon. --''Glynnis'' 18:21, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::I went to FOW before I went to the doctor. Unfortunately I went with 2 eles, a monk and a bunch of heroes, so I could only check Warrior headgear (there's no headgear for monk or ele in FOW though I think the armor pages may say differently I didn't check). I took many screenshots, but the basic thing is there are several +1 headgear with only basic stats. I am assuming they are the Insignia ones, because there's a full blank body set too. I'm not sure though because we went from Temple of the Ages and they may just be the basic armor. I don't know how to tell without buying a piece. :/ I also started the Radiant page but I need to do some fact checking first and the notes there aren't done either. I haven't decided on the format either, for the 7/8 thing. I have to check which classes do have headgear with the +1. I had no idea eles couldn't get the armor at all either! If you just want to have a quick look and see if there are any glaringly obvious errors that would be great, and I will check the headgear thing in game later. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:06, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::::Why didn't you buy the FOW armor to see the stats? Lol! See my comments on your Radiant talk page. --''Glynnis'' 14:12, 16 January 2007 (CST) Picture I went to Nandos today (chicken place) and they had coasters. I read what one said and it made me giggle. I hope you get a kick out of it too. :P http://img407.imageshack.us/img407/9546/truthpg8.jpg - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 22:59, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Lol! Do you think it's a sign? Maybe that's the secret to figuring out headgear functions. We need some witches brew and spiked eggnog. --''Glynnis'' 14:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Well they'd go well with the chicken. :)~ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) Blue screen My 'puter is sick. It has blue screens and delayed write error disease. Oh no! --''Glynnis'' 14:52, 22 January 2007 (CST) Armor collectors Why are Gargoyle Skull and Spider Leg in Category:Armor collectors (Prophecies)? --Rainith 21:48, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Oops. :( They are now fixed. --''Glynnis'' 04:16, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem. :) --Rainith 13:19, 27 January 2007 (CST) Ello You may have noticed IT HAS BEGUN! Run and hide. D: I have the list of all lists here: User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function. What I would like for you to do is pick some of the pages I've created but not completed (for example I just did about half of User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Stalwart armor) and fill in as much info as you can. I have a doctors appointment at 10am (5.5 hrs away) so I should probably sleep. If I haven't added any more fill in the blank pages then you're off the hook. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:27, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Yea, a project! I will work on it tonight and see how much I can finish. Why are the pages called with a small "armor" instead of "Armor"? Cabalist's Armor is an in-game item so it should be with a big "A". No? :Good luck with your appointment and I hope you get some sleep... sometime soon. :p --''Glynnis'' 15:30, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::Cabalist's Armor as an item refers to the art. Functions are types of armor. Stylva would explain better than I. It's all in the history of all the discussions anyway. :P And well, me and sleep don't really get along anyway. :P I'm off now. ;) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:46, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Er also because it now refers to armor that has Insignias applied to it. Um that made more sense when I thought it. It's a type of armor, because the item is different in game. For example our pages explain Monk Ascetic's Armor and Monk Istani Radiant Armor, etc. It's all the same, but the in game item name varies. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:48, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::I worked on all the common functions. I included headgear in the art table (because the insignia version can have any function). The only insignias available on headgear inherently are Radiant, Knight's, Dreadnougt and Sentinel's. (Warriors are special, I guess. Necros have boots instead.) I think I understand about the function article names, but mostly I believe what you say. --''Glynnis'' 18:45, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yes! I either brainwash everyone or grind them into submission through pure force of will. BUAHAHAHAHA! I'll double check your work and move it on over into the namespace. And then I'll start the rest of them and we can repeat the process. The only real section I look at and think D:!!!! is the notes under the stats table. Just thinking about functions is enough to make my eyes glaze over. Maybe I should look into that chicken suggestion. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 20:38, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Lol! Was that your evil plan all along? I can't believe it worked. :p To be honest, I don't really care what the pages are called but I do care that it's logical. I feel the same about the headgear stuff. Are we really going to follow my Necromancer headgear idea, which apparently everyone hates? /sigh If this were my evil plan, I think I need to turn in my black mustache. --''Glynnis'' 14:56, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::::::I don't like the coloured background, but it will be similar. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:19, 1 February 2007 (CST) Today's functions I did the Ranger ones today, and the Warrior ones are done now. If you could just double check that I did everything correctly that would be great. I started the Monk ones but now it is time for sleep so I can't do any further or move them. Plus I don't understand Anchorite's so if you could write the description that would be great. I also moved the old function articles to a'rmor so the old talk pages are attached to our edits, instead of stuck on a redirect somewhere. If you want to do the Necromancer and Mesmer drafts that would be cool. Depending on how much time you have of course. I did a fill in the blanks one for each profession cause I was going to start them but I realised I should sleep now. :P I'll work on the rest tomorrow and after that we might even be finished (apart from me waiting on you to double check my work and the misc stuff at the bottom of the list). - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR]] 11:22, 1 February 2007 (CST) :I was going to remind you about the talk pages. Good idea to move them. I also moved Bloodstained Boots to the function page. We can redirect it later if we want. I updated the armor naming rules and replied on your discussion with Stylva. I hope my plan is okay. I also checked all the color templates on the function pages and changed 2-3 that were still wrong. (Sorry, but I thought I was using the right template yesterday.) Um... that's all for now. It's so nice to see my ArmorFunctionNavBox will up with blue links. :) --''Glynnis'' 14:04, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::I checked Ranger "live" pages and made very small changes. I looked at the monk drafts and finished Anchorite's (is that really a word?). I also finished Bloodstained. I'll work on attribute armor and basic armor for a while then it's time to take my computer apart to (hopefully) fix it permanently. --''Glynnis'' 14:52, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Still having problems? :( What exactly was broken in it? And anchorite is kind of another word for a monk, but not. They would get walled into the side of a church and live there until they died. I read the wiki article about it. Weird stuff. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:12, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well it was painful and tiring but I did it! I finished all the required pages (apart from basic and attribute). I ran into several problems along the way, for instance encountering the fact that some professions don't have obsidian headgear, although I had said in the stats box that they did, and also the fact that one of the necromancer armor types has disputed information (the one that increases light damage), and that Paragons supposedly have obsidian headgear, though no screenshots of this have been produced. There are a couple of things left to do, namely situations where the profession does have obsidian headgear, I was unsure of what comment to put there so I left it as "Headgear?". Other than that stuff it's all done, so if you could proofread my work, I'll move them over into the namespace tomorrow and begin cleaning up the mess left by the old stuff (categories and abandoned pages or what-not). - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 12:33, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::Now that I'm a little more awake I double checked my own work and moved most of it over into the proper place. I still would like you to double check them for me (once your computer troubles are over), but this note is just to let you know to check the pages in use (i.e. Virtuoso's armor) instead of the ones under my namespace. If you look at the list of links, I struck out the ones I moved over, but didn't bold the new name, because it might still need proofreading. :P I haven't finished moving them all yet, but most likely the only pages left will be that Necromancer one that increases the light damage you take (because the current article is in dispute and needs research) and then possibly the articles that need a note about Obsidian headgear, AND the Paragon one, because we need to find out if there really is an Obsidian headgear. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:06, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::I'm back. I wish I knew what was wrong with my computer. I get random BSODs in windows (but no problems in Linux). Grrr! ::::::You have been busy while I was away though! I updated Tormentor's armor after doing some testing. I think the bug notes are correct and you can move the article. ::::::I didn't find any mistakes. You are really good. ;) I "corrected" the obsidian headgear to include insignias but changed it back when I understood why they are not available. I think the comment should be, "Headgear is not available for Obsidian armor." ::::::I will continue checking tomorrow. Now it's time for sleep. --''Glynnis'' 19:24, 3 February 2007 (CST) Categories I'm supposed to be asleep (going to bed after this) but I just wanted to leave you a note about the categories. There are still a lot of armor in "Armor by prestige". Can we rename that category to "Prestige armor". The categories need a clean up, and I plan to make a little category tree but I'll need your help with it. :) It's so nice to be nearly finished. :D We deserve pats on the back and free ice cream sundaes! BTW, I found out just then that Ele collector armor sometimes salvages into Linen. :o Cya tomorrow and don't work too hard. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 12:53, 4 February 2007 (CST) :/pats and /icecream for everyone! but mostly for you. Sorry, that I couldn't help for a couple of days but I think I caught up today. :The categories are messing right now. I spent the afternoon checking, categorising and deleting pages from Category:Armor art types, Category:Armor by profession and Category:Armor by prestige. We have to wait a while for the database to be updated (I guess 1 day at most). I can help with the Category tree, no problem. I already have one growing in my head. :) :Have a good sleep and talk to you again soon. --''Glynnis'' 13:14, 4 February 2007 (CST) New wiki It's all a bit upsetting really. The license stuff really confuses me, but as far as I understand, as long as the license holders allow it, content can be moved over to the new wiki. Do you think we can claim authorship of the function articles? I mean we started out the formatting from scratch and used that as a template to fill in information. I know that I didn't even look at the old articles until I noticed that Tormentor's was in dispute. Do you think we would be allowed to put that stuff over there? And would it even be okay, style wise? Bah. :( More crap I don't want to have to think about, honestly. I wish they had never announced the thing. Everyone who cares about documenting the game is going to go there and turn it into this place, and what's going to happen to this place afterwards? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 09:49, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Wow! This is big news. I'm not sure what to think. My first reaction is to take a break and come back later to see what happens. I say, don't panic. If any game developer can make this work, that company is ArenaNet. No other developer that I know tries as hard to keep the community happy. Ironically, I will probably take a break to play a game from a company I hate because they don't care for their community. /sigh :For the license, I don't know. I think it's pretty clear that we (but mostly you) "own" the function pages. As for the rest...? :If there's something in particular you want me to do on the armor pages, let me know. I think you can move basic armor over because it's nearly finished. Also we should meet in-game more often (than 1 time :p ). --''Glynnis'' 13:23, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::Well nothing will happen yet, but the license that gwiki uses clashes with the one they want to use, so as far as I understand I wouldn't be allowed to move anything you edited or contributed towards without your permission. Or if anyone else has edited it. Which means that basically every page on this wiki isn't allowed to be transferred over to the new one. :S If you are a member of guru I made a post over in the thread there about it. Meanwhile I'm going to actually start playing more. :P It kind of makes me want to stop contributing though, because at the moment gwiki's position as the #1 source for gw information isn't as secure as I thought. :( - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:30, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::wiki.guildwars.com It's already started. Do I have your permission to move our shared articles? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:42, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::Of course. I put the magic box on my user page. :) ::::I was last working on the headgear pages. I had some incomplete notes that I put on User:Glynnis/Armor. You (or anyone) is free to use them if you want. ::::I hope you enjoy playing and see you in-game. --''Glynnis'' 13:06, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::::What happens to the user pages? will they have those on the official site? or will this site be for users and that site for content? --User:Nzmitzi 08:59 9 February 2007 (CET)